Wireless spectrum is an expensive and valuable resource. In wide area network systems, e.g., cellular systems, wireless spectrum allocated to the WAN is, at times, less than fully utilized. It would be advantageous if methods and apparatus were developed which recognized and/or utilized such underutilized air link resources. It would be beneficial if such methods and apparatus were adaptive such that interference to the WAN communications generated from the additional usage of the air link resource could be managed. Methods and apparatus that share bandwidth between WAN communications and peer to peer communications while causing minimal disruption and/or modification to a WAN system would be beneficial.